


Chloé Appreciation Week 2018

by inasiriusrelationship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Absent Parent, Age Up, Banter, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I couldn't help myself so I added ladynoir banter okay, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Queen Bee is loved and accepted, SO, adrien chlóe friendship, also, because they're a nice supporting team, child!chloé, chloe appreciation week, fair warning, okay, our lovely foxy lady, rena and queenie gang up on the lovesick fools, so yay for that, sorry about that, they're around 17 here, this is kinda sad you guys, yay for more rambling tags from yours truly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for the Chloé Appreciation Week on tumblr, by @Wearemiraculous. Every day will have a chapter of its own.I will update the tags as we go on :)Day 1: Golden





	1. Day 1: Golden

**Author's Note:**

> (WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE TO THESE THINGS khfuhwofhlshcdjn)
> 
> Once again I have found out about a week on the day it starts and I am still going to try and scrape this together because guess what I am Chloé trash smh
> 
> ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy this small little snippet for day one, even though it’s kind of depressing. The next ones will probably be longer, but I make no promises. I’m planning them all in the same universe, but there will be several unspecified time jumps because they’re fun and because I can ^.^ all of them are supposed to me events that have a long lasting impact on Chloé’s life (as seen above with the beginning of her spoiled ways). I decided to make this one story with multiple chapters for this very reason.  
> Sowy for the ranting, read on :3

“Do you like it, princess?”

Chloé stared at her father, then at the numerous boxes that now littered the foot of her bed. There were necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings – never mind the fact that she’d refused to have her ears pierced only a couple of months prior (she’d cried and begged and her mother had sneered at her and told her she didn’t deserve to be treated like a big girl anyway); never mind the fact that Chloé didn’t even like jewelry in the first place. These were all small, meaningless, childish things a man as important and busy as daddy didn’t have to know.

Chloé stared at all the presents, then at her father.

“Daddy, where’s Mommy?”

His much too big smile faltered for a second, but then he was picking up a box and practically shoving it in her face. “Mommy’s not here right now, sweetheart, but look at all the things she picked out for you!”

The five-year old’s gaze shifted down at the paraphernalia of jewelry boxes once again. She could barely glimpse her white bedspread beneath all the gold.

“You see this necklace, pumpkin? It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Don’t you like it? Don’t you want to try it on?”

Chloé mechanically flipped her ponytail out of the way to allow him to clasp the necklace around her neck, stared at her reflection on her vanity table. The necklace was delicate, a fine gold chain holding a small golden sphere. She kept her eyes on it, refusing to see the tears she knew were welling up in her eyes. She dropped her head so her father wouldn’t see them either. Her vision was getting blurry and all she could see was-

“It’s… they’re all so… _golden_.” she muttered, fingering the sphere at her throat.

“Nothing but the best for my baby girl.” Her father tried to chuckle, but it sounded wrong and forced. Chloé swallowed the tears like her mother had taught her then lifted her head and forced a smile of her own. “Thank you, daddy. They’re beautiful.”

Her father smiled back then cleared his throat. “I’m glad, pumpkin.” He took her hand in his and looked down at her, and his smile turned sadder. “Now, it’s going to be just the two of us for a while, but I want you to know I will be here for everything you want.”

Chloé frowned as she saw him spiral and ramble. “And from now on, you’ll tell me exactly what that is, okay? Whatever you like. Whatever you want done, or undone, or…”

Chloé squeezed his hand. “It’s okay, daddy. You did a great job. You remembered I liked pretty, golden things.” He looked at her in stunned surprise, and she smiled at him. “I don’t like earrings, though.”

André’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he smiled back at her with a little more sentiment to it, and he picked up the smaller boxes in which the earrings were, throwing them behind his back. “Earrings be gone!” he proclaimed in his official Mayor voice, before reaching over to tickle her. Chloé squealed in delight. Perhaps her father did care about all the small, meaningless, childish things; at least her mother wasn’t there to tell her otherwise.


	2. Day 2: Hero/Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Bee's first appearance - or mores so, the fallout and the meeting the team ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK, IK, I’M LATE!!! But at least I’m putting it out there, I guess. *sigh* anyways, please enjoy my entry for day 2!  
> OH, and watch out for the time jump ~.^

**12 years later**

Chloé hesitantly stepped onto firm ground, her eyes on Ladybug as the spotted heroine cleansed the akuma and cast her miraculous cure. Once that was done, there didn’t seem to be any deterrent to all eyes being on _her_ instead, and she fought not to squirm under the gaze of her new team members.

She found some reassurance in the proud, almost gleeful look Chat Noir was sporting – he reminded her an awful lot of someone, but she couldn’t exactly place it. The magic of the miraculous, she supposed. Ladybug was smiling somewhat tentatively at her, and she smiled back, waving sheepishly. “You did really well out there, uh…”

“Oh.” Chloé chewed on her bottom lip for a second before she smirked, a little more confidence in her stance as she internally preened from (LADYBUG’S!!!) praise. “Uh, you can call me Queen Bee. Thank you so much, I’m really just… a huge fan.” She ended somewhat meekly after Chat Noir raised a pointed eyebrow in her direction. Right. No fangirling. That was most definitely one of the points he’d covered during the introductory talk.

She heard a snort from her right and turned to see Rena Rouge trying to hide her face behind her hand. “Sorry, this is just so déjà vu.” The fox themed superheroine leaned in conspiratorially and threw her a wink. “Don’t worry, you get like five more minutes of this and then you can go home and fawn over her however long you want. Took me like three hours to calm down after my first time. Cool name by the way, I dig it.” Chloé couldn’t help but smile; when was the last time someone had been this genuinely… chummy with her?

Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly, blushing slightly, then pointed an accusatory finger at the brunette. “Rena is a flatterer. You stay away from her, Queenie, you hear?” Chloé’s heart did a double beat at the nickname, and it only got worse when Rena threw an arm around her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at Ladybug. “Hush now, spots, this is my brand new partner. You can team up with the stray.”

Chat Noir’s hand flew to his chest and he let out an ultimately dramatic outraged gasp. “How dare you, rey-rey?” Suddenly Chloé’s own hand found itself in front of her mouth, dislodging Rena’s arm still around her in order to keep the astonished shout that almost flew past her lips. She knew that routine step by step. It was usually chlo-chlo, though. And it was usually not from Chat Noir’s mouth, but from her best friend’s. Her eyes skimmed down the hero’s figure, but she knew she was right. Who else would’ve given her a miraculous if not Adrien McSunshine Agreste.

Adr- Chat Noir tilted his head at her but she only shook hers frantically. She wanted to let him know she knew, but she was pretty sure none of the others knew, and now he was looking at her funny and oh no they were going to kick her out of the team and never call her again and she’d be alone forever and she would never see Pollen again and- oh. Wait.

Hesitantly, she lifted her right hand slightly at her side and opened and closed it in quick succession three times, saw his eyes widen in recognition.

When they were around twelve years old and Gabriel was just starting to curb Adrien’s appetite, Chloé used to sneak him cookies and other sweets – the hand thing was their “all clear sign”, and something that later on became just as useful when either of them needed reassurance in more public settings. There was really no mistaking it.

Apparently none of the other noticed, however, and Rena merely gave them a puzzled look before Ladybug intervened. “Okay, well, Chat has most likely already briefed you, and you seem to be a natural out there, but there are a few important things to keep in mind.”

Chloé nodded and turned towards her, putting on her best professional face and ignoring Adrien’s weird self-palm moment she knew he was bound to be having. Ladybug smiled. “Alright, so I don’t know what your kwami eats, but they’ll let you know. It’s important to keep your kwami with you at all times, and keep them fed as well in case you have to transform in a hurry. You might want to carry around some extra food too for emergency recharges. You got that?” At Chloé’s nod, she seemed satisfied, and carried on. “Good, so that covers kwamis. We called you in because we were in need of assistance, much like how Rena here started out…” The fox hero finger saluted, and Ladybug smiled at her before focusing back on her. “…but the truth is we’ve been feeling overwhelmed for a while. So. How would you feel about this being a full time thing?”

Chloé felt like she was suddenly floating.

And then she realized she actually was buzzing a little over ten inches from the ground in excitement, because Rena grabbed on to her calf laughingly. She landed back down, blushing profusely, but managed to push away her embarrassment in the face of more pressing matters (such as confirming she’d actually heard right). “Wait, you actually… want me to stay?”

Ladybug smiled reassuringly at her. “Of course. You were invaluable today. And you seem very nice. And well, Chat trusted you enough to choose you, and I trust his judgement.” Chloé had to keep herself in check to remain completely normal, but Adrien, the sly cat, only winked at her, apparently not all that bothered anymore by the fact that she’d managed to figure out his identity. Really, he should’ve seen it coming; she’d know her Adri-kins in diapers, she’d recognize him anywhere. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ladybug’s voice. “We’d be thrilled to have you.”

Rena threw herself at her, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she laid a hand on her forehead like a dying noblewoman. “Oh, please say yes. I can’t handle the sexual tension between Mr. and Mrs. Oblivious by myself much longer! I fear I might snap any day now.” Chloé couldn’t help herself, she burst out laughing – especially when Ladybug turned as red as her suit and Chat Noir glared daggers at Rena. She looked up at the fox themed superhero and wrapped an arm around her in return, smirking before donning her own overly enamored voice. “Oh, but of course, my love. You see, we are now partners, and so I am entirely devoted to you from today forth. For no other reason than the flowering of this professional relationship, of course.”

Rena Rouge beamed at her before throwing a glare at the remaining duo. “Yeah, we’re keeping her. You guys have zero say in the matter here.”

Ladybug was still fighting back a mighty blush, but she held out her fist with a smile anyway. “Welcome to the team, Queen Bee.”

Chloé’s fist bumped against her spotted one and she grinned. “Thank you so much.” Ladybug’s earrings beeped and she reached for her yo-yo. “Ups, gotta bounce.”

Rena sighed and disentangled herself from her. “Yeah, same here.” She smiled and bowed to her in a clear imitation of Chat Noir’s usual behavior, even going as far as to take her hand and kiss it, but her words were sincere when she came back up. “It was a pleasure, _honey_.” Chloé giggled before putting a hand over her heart. “Thank you, Rena. I shall anxiously await our next encounter.” The superheroine let out a hysterical laugh, shaking her head. “Man, this is gonna be awesome.” She waved before apparently falling off the ledge of the roof they were all standing on. “Toodles.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes once more, waving a goodbye of her own before she halted and turned back to them. “Oh, I almost forgot the most important part. You have to keep your identity secret.” Chloé’s smile almost dropped and she had to fight tooth and nail not to glance at Adrien. “Chat Noir knows yours, inevitably, and I know Rena’s since I chose hers, but that’s pretty much it. I know it will suck sometimes, but it’s really the safest course.”

Chloé nodded frantically with a smile she was sure must’ve looked like a grimace up close. “Yeah, sure, sure, superhero’s double life and all that, gotcha.” Ladybug chuckled and then her earrings beeped again. “You’ll take it from here, minou?”

Chat Noir nodded (a little too eagerly, but their other team mate didn’t seem to notice). “Yeah, I didn’t use cataclysm, so I’ll be good for a little while longer. You get home and get some sleep, my lady.”

“Alright. Well it was nice to meet you, Queenie. Is it okay if I call you that? I kinda have nicknames for everyone.” Chloé grinned. “It’s totally cool.” The red clad hero smiled back. “Cool.” And with a final wave at them both she was swinging herself away, leaving the two blondes alone on the rooftop.

Chat Noir scratched at the back of his neck. “It was the how dare, wasn’t it?” Chloé snorted, nodding, and he hummed. “Yeah, I should’ve known.”

“You should’ve.” Suddenly she had her arms around him in a tight hug. “Woah, what’s that for?” He chuckled, hugging her back, and she buried her face in his neck like she did when they were little. “Thank you. For all of this. I’d forgotten what it was like.”

He poked her cheek. “What what was like?”

“Meeting people who don’t really have the bratty blonde in their head right when they meet me. People I can befriend and be nice to and… god, just being liked.” He squeezed her softly. “Hey, I like you.”

She chuckled and squeezed back. “I know you do. And I won’t let you down, Adri-kins.”

He just smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I know you won’t, Chlo-Chlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta made them more grown up in this; it’s set a couple years after current canon because I wanted to establish that they are all more mature, as individuals, for one, and then as a team. I feel like an older Chloé who’s had the time to reflect on her spoiled behaviour would benefit from a miraculous and the friends and the sense of belonging that came with it so much, and thrive on the responsability even. Rena is an official, permanent part of the gang now, and Ladybug is much more chill and reasonable to newcomers and everyone is just more civilized and adult-y. Except when they’re teasing each other like five year olds but shhhh  
> P.S.- Oh my it's gonna be a real struggle figuring out what ship I'll be going for with day 3... a real... struggle... yes... oh no...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment with your thoughts and hit that kudos button if you liked it ^.^  
> You can rant to me about Chloé Bourgeois, all things miraculous and a lot more on my tumblr @inasiriusrelationship, where I also take prompts! Feel free to hit me up with random thoughts as well :3


End file.
